


Elliott Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Elliott x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Elliott (Stardew Valley/You, Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. F!Reader S/O Having a Raven That Follows Her Around Headcanons

\- he’s incredibly curious about the raven. was it your pet? did you train it? he brings it up when you two are cooking together

\- you explain that you’d been harvesting the blueberry bushes when you’d found the little thing. it looked hungry so you left some blueberries for it, and it just… kept coming back

\- he smiles and says that it sounds like the little thing is taken with you

\- the two of you wind up getting attached to the raven, and it visits your farm frequently

\- Elliot may or may not have written a few poems involving a raven based on what he’s seen while watching the raven follow you around


	2. F!S/O who likes to give him flowers Headcanons

\- Elliott will happily accept the flowers that you give him! in truth, he thinks it’s practically swoon-worthy for you to gift him with them

\- thanks to the research he’s done for his writing, he actually knows quite a bit about flower language! he knows you don’t, so he never really looks for meanings in your gifts aside from the fact that you love him

\- if you two haven’t moved in together yet, then he proudly displays the flowers you give him in a vase in his cabin. it brings a nice pop of color to his abode and he always think of you when he sees them!

\- once you two get married and he moves into the farmhouse with you, he still happily displays the flowers. now he’s just got more space, which means you can give him more flowers!


End file.
